houseofliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Descent Into Los Angeles/Recap
Marty and his team are getting back from their Butterfields project. While the in plane, it is already Thursday, and before long it touches down at LA. Jeannie is getting her stuff out from the baggage cabin, when her ass is what attracts Marty’s eyeballs. But he goes on to say a word about home. That is where management consultants go to do their laundry. When Jeannie takes her seat, she knows Marty was checking her butt. Doug says, No, he wasn’t. Clyde says just the opposite. So what does Marty think of Jeanie’s butt? Not bad, he says, leaving a smile on her face. At the airport, Clyde is not game with Doug’s weekend plan, and Jeannie has to hurry of somewhere. Doug is off too, so Marty has to get back home. When he does, he happily lights up a joint. Next day at school, Roscoe and his friend are discussing weed. The friend says his dad does, and Roscoe says his dad doesn’t! Will Roscoe smoke weed? Roscoe won’t. What else will he not do? Lots of things. What are the things he will do? Lots of things as well. Before long, Caleb, Roscoe’s friend is complaining to principal Gita Roscoe kissed him. Roscoe argues, no, Caleb kissed Roscoe. Roscoe admits he did it in a way, but he is not that into Caleb. The argument continues. Meanwhile, Marty is trying to take a nap on his office sofa. His assistant reports his 10 o'clock is waiting for him. He doesn’t have a 10 o'clock appointment. But she is waiting. Marty gets to the lobby and finds out it is April – the stripper he met in New York. She makes her way into his office, and starts seducing him. Bad time, says Marty, and besides, he is nervous about Greg finding out she is here. After all, his wife broke off with him because April made his wife more "satisfied" in the little time they had at the restaurant toilet, than Greg did in their entire life! However, April is not budging, and soon starts servicing him. Before long, Greg arrives pretending to mend their long standing rivalry, when Marty pushes April under the table. Greg doesn’t know yet, but he might just be able to look over the edge of the table, and find Marty’s pants are down. However, Marty manages to steer clear of the possibility. He does everything – lower his seat, say he has a cramp – all so that he can hide his naked thighs and April. Before long, Principal Gita calls his cell phone. When Marty arrives in Roscoe’s school, his ex-wife is already in the principal’s office. That makes Marty livid, and he is hardly getting to say anything apart from swearing his heart out. Principal Gita wants him to dial back on his language, because it will not help his cause. Okay, but what is his ex-wife doing there? Principal Gita lets on that the matter is so serious, she couldn’t keep from calling both parents to discuss the issue. Roscoe’s mother is seeing that he has been dressing up and attacking other boys sexually, and Principal Gita is suggesting Roscoe be taken out of the school for greater good. Marty’s not taking any of this. He doesn’t have time for a meeting with Caleb’s parents either. However, if they want a serious meeting, Sunday is the day. Meanwhile, Greg is trying to drive a wedge between Jeannie and Marty. He brings up the issue Marty might be having with her running away to plan her engagement party. Jeannie tells him Marty is more or less okay, and Greg focuses a great deal on the ‘more or less’ part. And then, Greg tells her she reminds him of his ex-wife, and wants to go out with her. Before long, arrives Marty. Greg is awkward at first, but pretends to keep his cool. He leaves the cabin saying he will soon have every business deal Marty has picked up under an electron microscope. Marty tells him to careful of a thousand blazing suns. Marty tells Clyde and Doug he needs help for Roscoe. Jeannie is not in, and Clyde hopes he can opt out as well. But Marty tugs him in by the arm. On Saturday, Jeannie is out choosing wedding cakes with her fiancé, but it doesn’t take long for her to stop and run, especially after a cake loving couple enter the store and go on and on about what they like. She uses an alibi that Marty needs her – he is going crazy over the acquisition. The fiancé thinks Marty has no respect for her personal life. Why doesn’t she play politics. That is what she is going to do. But she needs to go. Meanwhile, Marty arrives at Galweather with Roscoe. Clyde and Doug are also present. They need to get cracking on something that Marty can hold against the school. Before long, they find out the school has been counterfeiting records from past years. They are identical when compared. That is bad enough for Marty. Later that night, Marty and April make out in an enjoyable session, after which she lets on she needs his consultancy. Case – she has been charged with second degree murder. It was a cop who came to her place to make out. She (Marty surprised – but he should know April has a thing for cute girls) went to the fridge, and drank a bottle of GHB – the party drug. It was written in big letters, and April told her. But she is afraid and she cannot let this go to trial. Next day at Roscoe’s school, Marty thinks he has the upper hand, but Principal Gita has already heard from Jeremiah and Roscoe’s mother about Marty’s problems. When Marty lets on what he could unleash into the press world, Principal Gita tells him this is not about what he thinks. Before long, Marty’s mother’s suicide comes to light, which deflates him completely. However, Roscoe’s out of trouble before he knows it as Caleb confesses he was the one who kissed Roscoe. Later that evening, Marty and April enjoy drinks at a bar. After that, he wittingly points out the cop who drank GHB could have been depressed. And that could be enough to make the jury see it was a suicide.http://www.tvrage.com/House_of_Lies/episodes/1065131713/recap Category:Recaps